tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream
Category:Programs | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = MTV | seasons = 2 | number of episodes = 20 | production company = Dimension Television | executive producers = Wes Craven; Marianne Maddalena; Bob Weinstein; Harvey Weinstein; Jill E. Blotevogel; Tony DiSanto; Liz Gateley; Cathy Konrad; Jaime Paglia | producers = Robert West; Ian Watermeier; Amanda Lencioni; John Shiban | principal cast = Willa Fitzgerald; Bex Taylor-Klaus; John Karna; Amadeus Serafini; Connor Weil; Carlson Young; Jason Wiles; Tracy Middendorf | 1st = June 30th, 2015 | last = }} Scream: The Series is an American television series of the psycho-thriller subgenre. It is a re-imagining of the popular Scream film series created by Wes Craven in 1996, beginning with its inaugural film, Scream, as well as three sequels. The series was created by Jill E. Blotevogel, Jay Beattie and Dan Dworkin. Scream: The Series was produced by Dimension Television as well as those wacky Weinstein brothers and began airing on MTV in June, 2015. The setting of the film is Lakewood, California and follows the journey of several students at Lakewood High School who find themselves the targets of a mysterious masked killer who may or may not have ties to a string of murders that took place twenty years earlier. Episodes Season One Season Two Specials Notes & Trivia * Scream (2015), Scream: The Series, and Scream (TV Series) all redirect to this page. * This series is a re-tooling of the Scream film series. * This series is rated TV-14. * Scream: The Series aired on MTV on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm. * This is the first television program that actually focuses on the slasher genre exclusively. * Associate producer Amanda Lencioni Barnett is credited as Amanda Lencioni in this series. * Nina Patterson is the first character to appear in Scream: The Series, and as such, she is also the first female character. She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. She is the first female character on the series to die. * The identity of the primary Ghostface killer from season one is revealed at the end of the season finale, "Revelations". * Franchise creator Wes Craven passed away in Los Angeles, California on Sunday, August 30th, 2015 at the age of 76 after having battled brain cancer for some time. He had been working in L.A. at the time of his death, but still divided his time between there and his home in Martha's Vineyard. Hollywood Reporter.com; "Wes Craven, Horror Maestro, Dies at 76"; August 30th, 2015; Duane Byrge.Variety.com; "Wes Craven, ‘Scream’ and ‘Nightmare on Elm Street’ Director, Dies at 76"; August 30th, 2015; Pat Saperstein. * A special "In memory of..." tribute to Wes Craven was presented before the airing of the season finale, "Revelations". * Season one of the show aired on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm. Season two moved to Monday nights, where it aired at 11:00 pm/10: central. See also External Links References ---- Category: /Pages Category:Dimension Television Category:MTV Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Eoghan O'Donnell Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Michael Gans Category:Richard Register Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Aaron Fink Category:Scott Speer Category:Carrie Underwood Category:Legendary scream queens for scream franchise for justin for justin for mediamass justin